


a man of many tricks

by cataclysm_dialogue (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Force Restraints, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obi-Wan Uses the Force in a Sexual Manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: “Master.” It’s not a command, not quite, but it’s a request, almost a demand, and Anakin is firmly making it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	a man of many tricks

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever had a thing for Anakin's hipbones, this is for you.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Anakin calls as Obi-Wan knocks on the door of the ‘fresher once again. He knows he’s been in here for a while, but sometimes Anakin just gets caught up in the experience of the shower. He’s still somewhat fascinated by all that water, and the wave of heat that runs through his body as the hot water sprinkles down on him is  _ divine _ . Anakin sighs, wishing he could spend more time in here, feeling the water pours down his body. 

However,there’s also something else Anakin wants. He’s taken a  _ very _ thorough shower, and he intends to make himself simply irresistible to Obi-Wan. And he knows exactly how he’s going to do it. He turns off the shower and uses his hands to squeeze excess water from his hair before he climbs out of the shower and into the main ‘fresher. The steam hits him and he smiles, knowing how he’ll look when he emerges from the room. He dries himself with a towel, making sure his hair is still damp as it hangs past his ears and just touches his shoulders.

He pulls on a pair of black lounge pants, pulling them up just high enough to make himself decent, but keeping them low enough to showcase his hipbones and the way they protrude slightly. The fabric of the pants is soft against his body, the coolness of it welcoming against his hot skin. 

He opens the door of the ‘fresher and walks through Obi-Wan’s bedroom and into the living room, where Obi-Wan is reading on a holopad. Obi-Wan doesn’t look up at first, only waves his hand slightly and says, “Oh, Anakin. Lovely of you to join me. Why don’t you sit down?” Obi-Wan’s voice is always so pleasant, his cadence wrapped up in his lovely accent, drawing Anakin in and making him feel almost intoxicated already. But he has no time to be caught up in this at the moment.

Anakin folds his arms across his chest and moves to stand directly in front of Obi-Wan before he says, “Master.” It’s not a command, not quite, but it’s a request, almost a demand, and Anakin is firmly making it.

“Anakin, what…?” Obi-Wan says, now sounding like he’s nearing the edge of annoyed, and he looks up to gaze at Anakin. Anakin watches the split second when Obi-Wan’s eyes go from long-suffering to lustful, the change occurring almost too fast to notice. Obi-Wan looks Anakin’s body up and down and he places the holopad on the table next to the couch he’s sitting on.

“I need you, Master,” Anakin says, not hiding behind any pretense. After all, that’s how he got this way with Obi-Wan in the first place. He took the plunge and went after what he wanted, not allowing any social constructs he may be subjected to to stop him from going after the man he loves. 

Obi-Wan looks at him like he’s the most delicious dessert in the galaxy, all but licking his lips as he says, “What a pleasant coincidence, dear one. It seems now that I think of it, I need you too. Come lie down with me.” 

“On the couch?” Anakin questions. “I thought you’d like to move to the bed before we do anything,” but he finds himself moving and sitting down on the couch next to Obi-Wan anyway. Obi-Wan straddles Anakin’s hips and pushes his hand down against Anakin’s chest.

“Just lie back and let me please you, dear one. I promise I’ll make you feel so good.” Anakin nods and Obi-Wan moves his body slightly downward, so he’s straddling Anakin’s thighs. Then he bends down, mouth open.

“Ah!” Anakin cries out as he arches his back off the couch. Obi-Wan’s teeth graze the inside of Anakin’s hipbone, a tease. Not  _ quite _ enough to get Anakin any closer to that edge. But even now, he’s so  _ sensitive _ , he feels as though each touch of Obi-Wan’s hands and mouth is sparking him up like a wildfire.

Obi-Wan uses one hand to pinch Anakin’s nipple and Anakin whines, prompting Obi-Wan to stop his ministrations and look up at Anakin. 

“Oh, let me get a good look at you,” Obi-Wan says, his eyes roaming Anakin’s face and body. Anakin knows he already looks fucked out, still-damp hair plastered to his forehead, sweat shining on his bare chest, his pupils blown and his mouth hanging open and panting, cock straining against his pants, precome soaking them. 

“ _ Please _ , Master. Touch me. I want you to--to keep touching my hips. It feels so  _ good _ ,” Anakin says, wanting so badly to sink to the very bottom of the ocean of sensation he knows Obi-Wan will give him.

“When you ask so nicely, dear one, how can I refuse you?” Obi-Wan rubs a thumb over Anakin’s hip, soothing over the spot where his teeth had just been.

Anakin knows Obi-Wan is technically barely touching him, but he feels like the first star on a warm summer night, light pouring from his soul to envelop Obi-Wan in a sheet of luminance, Anakin straining to convey just how much he loves Obi-Wan, loves this moment, just from a look. He’s willing to do anything, be anyone for Obi-Wan, and he knows Obi-Wan only asks that he be himself. 

Obi-Wan plays with the waistband of Anakin’s pants, lightly snapping it against his skin as he continues to rub Anakin’s hip. Then, he leans down, mouth open, to bite down,  _ hard _ . Anakin cries out “ _ Oh _ , Master!” and arches up again into the feeling. Obi-Wan isn’t having any of that, though. He grabs Anakin by the hips and yanks him back down so his back is touching the couch once more.

Anakin reaches a hand down to palm at himself through his pants, only for Obi-Wan to swat it away and say, “No, no, Anakin. You’re just so sensitive; I think I can make you come without touching your pretty cock at all. Let’s see shall we?”

Anakin pouts, sticking out his lower lip and looking up at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. Then he says, “ _ Master _ , I need to touch myself.  _ Please  _ let me.” If asking nicely worked before, maybe it will work now. But it seems Obi-Wan has other ideas. He grins at Anakin, looking every bit like someone who’s never been denied what they want.

“Oh, Anakin, I don’t think you understand. I’m going to touch you exactly as I see fit, and you’re going to be a good boy for me and let me know exactly how it feels when I’m touching you. Every moan, every whimper, every cry for more. I want to hear it all. And it will be so  _ exciting _ to watch it happen, dear one. And I’m not even going to fuck you yet, even though I know you’d love to ride my cock until you come all over yourself. No, tonight your pleasure will be at my command, and you are going to  _ love _ it.” Obi-Wan smiles, his face looking like that of a benevolent demigod, and Anakin can tell he’s not just making a statement. He’s asking a question. A question that Anakin definitely knows how to answer.

“Yes, please, Master. I would like that very much,” Anakin says, and something about this just sits so  _ right  _ with him, like the final piece of a near impossible puzzle falling into place.

Obi-Wan looks at him like he’s just found something of immeasurable worth and replies, “I’m glad to hear that, Anakin. Now then, let’s get started.”

And Obi-Wan leans back down and pulls Anakin’s pants down until they’re just barely covering his cock, making Anakin whine at the withheld stimulation. Obi-Wan kisses the exposed skin right above Anakin’s waistband, murmuring, “Beautiful,” against him. Anakin shivers like a leaf feeling the first breathy wind of autumn. He exhales, his warm breath flowing down over his chest, and he watches as Obi-Wan reaches his hand up once again.

Obi-Wan’s fingers pinch Anakin’s nipple slightly, and Anakin gasps but bites his lip reflexively. Obi-Wan stops for a moment and says, “Anakin, I want to hear your voice.” A part of Anakin wants to be prideful, wants to be selfish and refuse to acquiesce to Obi-Wan’s wants, but he has a sudden lucidity of body and mind, feeling like a wave of icy water has washed over him and woken him up from a hazy sleep. Obi-Wan is and always has been a piece of himself he’s happy to need, and if Obi-Wan wants him to be vocal, then Anakin will scream so hard as to rattle the bases of mountains.

“Oh,  _ Obi-Wan _ !” Anakin cries as Obi-Wan’s fingers pinch again, as Obi-Wan kisses the tip of his hipbone, no longer caring about any sense of decorum or restraint. He knows better than to arch his back again, but he trembles where he lies, and his trembling only increases as Obi-Wan brushes his lips against Anakin’s other hipbone now, this one practically untouched and sensitive, a part of Anakin’s body that Obi-Wan has yet to fully explore, a patch of snow without a single footprint in it. Anakin believes he’s on the verge of forgetting all common sense and asking Obi-Wan to stay where he is forever, always poised to give Anakin pleasure, just  _ barely  _ letting Anakin have anything yet giving him everything at the same time. 

Obi-Wan breaks the kiss to Anakin’s hip, his lips hovering over the skin. Anakin, feeling like he’s going through a process of rebirth in some way already, moans in frustration and says, “ _ Master _ , please, stop teasing me.” He’s desperate for Obi-Wan to really touch him again, and he can’t help thrusting his hips slightly upward towards Obi-Wan, the front of his pants already soaked with precome, his cock aching with the need for some stimulation.

“Oh,  _ Anakin _ ,” Obi-Wan says, “I’m going to show you  _ everything  _ I know about how to make you undo yourself at the seams, but you have to be patient. Right now, I’m going to touch your pretty body until you come, and you are so close already, aren’t you?’ Obi-Wan punctuates his statement with another pinch to Anakin’s nipple, prompting Anakin to moan once more.

“Yes,  _ yes _ , I’m close,” Anakin breathes, “please, please let me come.” 

“As you wish, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, and he bites down against Anakin’s hip,  _ hard _ . Anakin knows it’ll leave a mark, but right now that doesn’t matter to him. In fact, he  _ wants  _ that mark, that symbol of he and Obi-Wan’s intimacy. He feels heat pool in his lower stomach and then he and Obi-Wan are the only ones in the world, the rest of existence fading away into the distance as Anakin closes his eyes and gasps wordlessly as he feels himself come, warmth spilling into his pants, his breath hitching and coming in short gasps as his still slightly damp hair clings to his skin. Obi-Wan now eases up the pressure, ceasing his bite and licking a swirling pattern around Anakin’s hipbone as Anakin comes undone and rides that high to its completion.

Anakin realizes what’s happened as Obi-Wan is soothing his thumb over his hipbone, murmuring, “There you are, dear one. You did so well for me. Do you need anything?”

Anakin’s head is still swimming through a sea of air, trying to make sense of what just occurred. Did he just come from Obi-Wan only touching his nipples and hips? He’d not thought it was possible, but his eyes are burning from tears pooled in their corners, and his body is coming down from a height that’s only possible when Obi-Wan makes Anakin come undone. He reaches down to palm the front of his pants and feels the wetness that’s gathered there, far too much to be only precome. He fixes Obi-Wan with a look of wonder. If this is what Obi-Wan can give him with just that little bit of stimulation, what else can Obi-Wan bestow upon him?

“I need more,” Anakin says, not even thinking before he speaks the words. Obi-Wan drums his fingers against Anakin’s hip as if considering, and Anakin feels his cock twitch in his pants again, ready for more attention.

“I think I can help you with that,” Obi-Wan says, and he stands up from the couch, holding a hand out to Anakin. Anakin grips Obi-Wan’s wrist and allows Obi-Wan to help pull him up. He stumbles a bit as he stands, his legs still sensitive from his orgasm, and he and Obi-Wan giggle softly, Obi-Wan looking at Anakin like he’s the only thing in the galaxy that matters.

Obi-Wan leads Anakin to the bedroom, and he slowly undresses while Anakin watches, entranced and impatient, saying, “ _ Hurry up _ , Master. I need you.” Obi-Wan only chuckles and finishes placing his clothes in a pile on the floor of the bedroom before he walks over to a chest of drawers and rifles through one of the drawers, a focused expression on his face.

Anakin is curious about what Obi-Wan is doing, but also wants to keep some element of surprise, so he simply watches as Obi-Wan searches, until he hears a low “Aha!” from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan removes his hands from the drawer and holds up a pair of black lacy panties, his eyes on Anakin and his face pleased.

“Dear one, I plan on fucking you, but tonight we’re still not going to touch your cock, so I think we need to keep it out of the way, and I’ve found the perfect way to do that. So let me help you out of those pants you’re wearing and into something more...suitable for tonight’s activities,” Obi-Wan says, now walking towards Anakin.

Anakin nods and pulls his pants down, throwing them on top of the pile that Obi-Wan had made with his own clothes. As Obi-Wan comes up to Anakin, he kneels down and holds the panties out in front of Anakin’s feet, looking up at Anakin expectantly, his perfect blue eyes as clear as a new spring sky.

Anakin steps one foot into the panties, then the other, and he looks at Obi-Wan and watches him smile and say, “There you go, dear one,” the words rolling off his tongue and into the air in such a light, airy manner.

Obi-Wan slowly pulls the panties up Anakin’s legs, his hands grazing the backs of Anakin’s knees and making Anakin shiver like he’d just climbed out of a pool of cold water. He looks up at Anakin from where he kneels and Anakin now stretches his arm out to him, and Obi-Wan takes it, allowing Anakin to help pull him to his feet. 

Obi-Wan, surprisingly, makes no move to lead Anakin to the bed. Instead, he just walks to the bed himself and lies down on his back, a smug expression on his face. Anakin is slightly confused by this, so he looks to Obi-Wan, a question in his eyes, tugging at the taut rope that is Obi-Wan’s control of the situation.

Obi-Wan only smiles and lifts his hand, pointing one finger downward and making a circular motion with it, saying, “Turn around, dear one. Let me look at you.”

Anakin, feeling a bit shy now, looks to Obi-Wan with a pleading look in his eyes, needing to have that extra bit of reassurance before he does anything. All it takes is a nod from Obi-Wan, a singular assurance to Anakin that he has nothing to fear, and Anakin is comfortable in his own skin again.

Anakin slowly twirls around, a small smile on his face at the slight silliness he feels, but when he once again is facing Obi-Wan, all his self doubt about the situation fades away into nothingness, like darkness fleeing from the first rays of the sun as they sweep through a landscape. It’s bliss, this feeling of Obi-Wan unable to keep his eyes off of Anakin, drinking in the sight of him like Anakin is the last good thing he’ll ever see. No matter what Anakin is feeling towards himself at any given moment, Obi-Wan is always there to embrace him with all his adoration, wrapped up in a single glance. Some things never change.

“Come here, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, holding his arms out to Anakin. His expression is openly yearning, not pretense to be found. Anakin thanks whatever deities may exist that he has the privilege of seeing Obi-Wan in this way.

“Of course,” Anakin giggles, and he walks over to the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand next to the bed and handing it to Obi-Wan as he climbs on top of him, straddling him and starting to grind his hips down against Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan grabs him by his hips once more, rubbing his thumbs over his slightly protruding hipbones.

“Not yet, Anakin. You must be patient. Let’s try something. Do you think you could turn around and straddle me while facing away from me?” Obi-Wan asks, his voice soft and his eyes filled with love. Oh, Obi-Wan is so beautiful. The way his expressive blue eyes are looking at Anakin right now, Anakin swears if Obi-Wan told him to travel to the edge of the galaxy for no reason other than to prove he could make him do it, Anakin would set off without a second guess. But all Obi-Wan wants is Anakin here with him. 

Anakin nods and turns around so he’s facing away from Obi-Wan, and he feels Obi-Wan’s hands caressing him, snapping the band of the panties against him and saying, “You’re so pretty, Anakin. Let’s see how pretty you look with your own fingers inside yourself.”

“Okay,” Anakin says, and he starts to pull down the panties, but Obi-Wan’s hand stops him.

“Oh, no, no, sweet boy, I want those to stay on. I’ll just hold them to the side for you so you can touch yourself. And no rubbing at your cock while you do this, understood?’ Obi-Wan says, one hand squeezing Anakin’s upper thigh as he speaks.

Anakin is so relaxed into this haze of being loved, so ready for anything Obi-Wan is willing to give him, he only feels a spark of rebellion within himself as he answers, “Okay, but you’d better make this worth it for me,” trying to hold back a cheeky laugh as he speaks.

Obi-Wan chuckles behind him and says, “Anakin, you know me. I’d never ask you to do something like this if I thought it  _ wouldn’t  _ feel good for you. Trust me, darling.” And those simple words send a wave of love and warmth through Anakin, a feeling of being wanted not for what he can do, but for who he  _ is _ .

Obi-Wan uses the Force to float the bottle of lube to Anakin and Anakin slicks up his flesh fingers, putting his weight on his prosthetic hand. As Obi-Wan pulls the panties out of the way, Anakin gently slides one finger inside himself, a soft “Ah,” escaping him as he feels that first push inside himself.

“Are you okay, dear one?” Obi-Wan asks, his hand rubbing Anakin’s skin in soothing motions. And even though Anakin can’t see Obi-Wan’s face, he knows he’s wearing a concerned expression. Anakin knows that if he said he was uncomfortable, Obi-Wan would instantly drop the entire thing without a second thought. And perhaps it is that very thought that makes him so comfortable with all this, with being on display like this.

He breathes out a “Yes, Master, Obi-Wan, yes. I want it,” and feels Obi-Wan relax beneath him. Obi-Wan pulls the panties farther to the side, and Anakin wiggles his hips a bit, teasing, before he asks, “Should I put another finger in, Master?” He hears Obi-Wan’s breath hitch.

“Yes, dear one. I need you to be ready for me, and you know that will take a bit of work. Come on, darling, let’s see how well you can prepare yourself for my cock,” Obi-Wan says, and he squeezes Anakin’s thigh as he speaks. 

Anakin slides another finger inside himself and begins to scissor them apart, and he really feels the stretch. But this is what he wants, after all, and he revels in it. He pumps his fingers in and out of himself and he moans, “Oh, Master, I  _ need  _ it.”

Obi-Wan, as constant as a sun in the sky and as soft as moonlight streaming down through the darkness, simply answers, “What do you need, Anakin? If I can, I will give it to you.” He grips Anakin’s wrist now, and pushes Anakin’s hand forward, moving Anakin’s fingers deeper inside him.

“Oh, yes, yes, Master,” Anakin says, pushing back, “You’ve always liked watching me fuck myself on my fingers, haven’t you?” Obi-Wan chuckles from behind him, the sound of it absolutely delightful.

“Of course, Anakin. You have such pretty fingers. Watching yourself stretch your pretty hole open for me is quite a lovely sight. But you can do better than that, can’t you? Obi-Wan says, now releasing Anakin’s wrist.

Anakin grins and says, “Hmm, I don’t know if I can do better, Master. I need some motivation. What do I get if I keep going? I need something to convince me it’s worth my time to do all this hard work.” Anakin slows the movement of his hand, teasing his entrance with his two fingers, letting a soft “Oh,” escape his lips as his fingertips brush against his sensitive rim. 

Obi-Wan all but growls behind him as he smacks the back of his hand against Anakin’s ass and says, “How about this,  _ dear one _ ? If you keep fingering yourself open, and you’re good for me, you’ll get my cock filling up that pretty hole of yours and fucking you so deep you feel it afterwards for  _ days _ . If you stop, then how about this. You. Get. Nothing. What do you think of that, Anakin?” 

Anakin shivers at the tone of Obi-Wan’s voice, a delicious shiver that begins at the base of his spine and travels upwards on his vertebrae until it reaches his neck. Oh, he wants this little game so badly. But he’s a participant, not a viewer. So he has to play along.

“I think I can be good for you, Master, but only if you’re good for me,” Anakin says, wiggling his hips again and now withdrawing his fingers completely, saying, “I need some help. Can you put your fingers inside me next to mine?” 

Anakin suddenly sees the bottle of lube near him float up into the air and towards Obi-Wan, and he smiles. He knows he’s won, for now. He feels two of Obi-Wan’s fingers prod at his entrance, and he relaxes into it as he pushes his own fingers in alongside them, the stretch nearly excruciating in its suddenness but also delectable in its smoothness, their fingers working perfectly together.

“Am I being  _ good  _ enough for you, Anakin?” Obi-Wan drawls from behind him, his fingers missing Anakin’s prostate seemingly on purpose with each thrust inside him. He knows Obi-Wan is a master at this game, and he might not be able to beat him, but at the very least he can give an honorable performance.

Anakin grinds back onto Obi-Wan’s and his own fingers and whines, not even caring about how desperate he must sound. He needs Obi-Wan, and he’ll have him. 

“Yes, Master, you’re being  _ very good _ for me, thank you,” Anakin says. “But I can’t help feeling like something’s missing. Master, have you ever fingered someone before? Because you don’t seem to be very aware of how to do it.” He moves his hips up and down, trying to get Obi-Wan’s fingers to hit that wonderful spot inside him.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan says. “Perhaps you don’t know exactly what you’re asking for, dear one. How about if I try this?” And Obi-Wan curls his fingers absolutely  _ perfectly _ , hitting Anakin’s prostate and making him shudder atop Obi-Wan 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Master, you shouldn’t have,” Anakin says, trying to keep the breathiness out of his voice. He knows he’s going to come undone at the seams at any moment, so he wants to make sure he’s present enough to enjoy this little bit of a game before he falls completely incoherent at Obi-Wan’s hands.

“I know, Anakin; I spoil you. But how can I help myself when you’re so perfect for me?” Obi-Wan says, curling his fingers again. “Do you think you’re ready for my cock? Or are we going to sit here all day while you pretend you can beat me at my own game?”

“Maybe if you’d hurry things up a bit, I’d be ready by now,” Anakin says. “But you’re too busy taking things slow.” He slides his own fingers out of himself and steadies himself with both hands as Obi-Wan continues to finger him open. 

“Anakin, one day you’ll learn to read between the lines,” Obi-Wan says. “Have you considered perhaps that I  _ enjoy  _ this? That I like slowly stretching you out, watching my fingers go inside you? Have you ever considered  _ that _ ?” And Obi-Wan curls his fingers once more, making Anakin jolt like he’s just been electrocuted with pleasure.

“Ah, Master, I guess I’m just not as observant as you’d like. Maybe you need to teach me a lesson.” Anakin grins as he finishes speaking, knowing Obi-Wan will take the bait.

Anakin feels Obi-Wan pull his fingers out and he reaches his hands down to begin pulling off the panties. But Obi-Wan’s hands grasp Anakin’s wrists, and oh, the feeling of it. That quiet command, not needing to be spoken, but hanging in the air between them, as tangible as if the words Obi-Wan has elected not to say are visible, floating between them. Anakin sighs contentedly and relaxes his arms, letting Obi-Wan know that he understands.

Anakin lifts himself up so Obi-Wan can slick up his own cock with lube, and he looks back at Obi-Wan to see his face. Obi-Wan wears an expression of anticipation and concentration, and he groans softly as he strokes himself, his perfect voice barely audible even in the quiet of the room. But Obi-Wan still hasn’t said anything about Anakin’s little jab, and Anakin is beginning to wonder if he plans on ignoring it, when Obi-Wan clears his throat.

“Anakin, are you ready for your lesson?” he says as he once more pulls the panties to the side and grabs Anakin’s hip from behind with one hand, his fingers lingering on Anakin’s hipbones, caressing them in his firm yet soft grip.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Anakin breathes, and now feels Obi-Wan help him lift himself up. Anakin grips Obi-Wan’s cock to position it at his entrance and he slowly begins his descent, feeling just the head of it enter him and wanting to squirm already.

Anakin sinks down slowly, reveling in the delicious stretch that is Obi-Wan entering him so perfectly. He lets out the smallest “ _ Oh, fuck _ ,” as he bottoms out, now having taken all of Obi-Wan’s cock into himself. He grinds down experimentally and is rewarded by Obi-Wan’s hand on his hip tightening into a steely grip. 

“Now, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, “here is your lesson for the day: you’re going to ride me exactly as I want you to, and you’re going to take my cock just how I like you to, and you’re not going to come until I say, because we wouldn’t want you making a mess in those pretty panties too soon, now would we?” His voice is playful, but there’s a sense of authority that has Anakin shivering.

“I know better than  _ that _ , Master. Have a little faith in me. I’ll make it so good for you. Just wait,” Anakin says, lifting himself up and then excruciatingly slowly lowering himself back down, already feeling heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

Anakin’s cock is straining against the delicate fabric of the panties he’s wearing, and he reaches one hand down to palm at himself through them, his flesh hand groping at his cock while he bounces up and down slowly.

Suddenly Anakin feels Obi-Wan’s hand leave his hip and snap the waistband of the panties against his skin,  _ hard _ .

“Ah, ah, ah, dear one. What did I say? I put those panties on you so you wouldn’t touch your pretty cock, so be good for me,” and Obi-Wan’s almost sardonic tone has Anakin feeling like he would very much like to show Obi-Wan that he can be good in his own way.

“Sorry, Master,” Anakin says. “I just get so  _ distracted  _ when I ride your cock like this. It’s so big, so  _ thick _ , fuck, I can’t help myself; I just need so much  _ more _ .” He hears Obi-Wan’s breath hitch from behind him and he knows he’s once again leveled the playing field, as it were. 

He starts riding Obi-Wan in earnest, rolling his hips just so, moaning out “Fuck, Master, I  _ love  _ this,” and he can hear Obi-Wan starting to breathe even more heavily than he is from behind him.

Obi-Wan is murmuring, “There you go, Anakin, that’s so good. You’re being so good for me,” as he strokes Anakin’s lower back with one hand. That small, soothing gesture in the midst of Anakin’s almost frenzied motions atop Obi-Wan’s cock makes Anakin break a little in the best way, and he turns his head to look back at Obi-Wan, his eyes wide and pleading and his lower lip pushed out.

“Master,  _ fuck _ , can you help me? I want you to help me ride you.” Anakin knows Obi-Wan will do what he wants now. Knows Obi-Wan will reach out and meet Anakin where he is without a second thought, so in tune is he with Anakin’s needs. And Anakin can no longer find it in himself to taunt Obi-Wan as much, to try and jab at him with barbed words soaked in honeyed lust. He wants to bask in the light and pleasure that is Obi-Wan’s presence with him, and so he sighs a little bit and lets go of his need to focus almost solely on games of wordplay.

“Why yes, dear one, I think I can help with that,” Obi-Wan says as Anakin turns his head back around to face forwards. “Just for you, Anakin.” And without so much as a snarky comment, Obi-Wan grabs Anakin’s hip tightly and helps maneuver him more firmly. 

Anakin tries to adjust himself as well, working with Obi-Wan to get that perfect angle. As with all things, they meet in the middle, a perfect balance. Obi-Wan’s near silence as he concentrates, existing alongside Anakin’s sounds, his moans of pleasure. Anakin’s Force presence glaring through the room like a sun in its intensity, with Obi-Wan’s more subtle, controlled presence rising to meet it, a moon reflecting Anakin’s light back at him and making it wash over both of them. And when Obi-Wan’s cock brushes up against Anakin’s prostate, Anakin cries out “Oh,  _ Master _ !” almost incoherent in his pleasure, while Obi-Wan soothes him with “Yes, I’ve got you, Anakin,” just like he always does.

Although he’s lost track of time in the haze of his pleasure, Anakin knows it won’t be long before he comes, and he can’t even grip the base of his cock to stop it from happening. So instead he whines, throwing his head back and saying, “Master,  _ fuck _ , I don’t want to come yet. I’m so close. I’m so--” but before all the words he wants to say have fallen from his lips, he feels his muscles start to tense, ecstasy pooling inside him like molten metal, unbearably hot. 

He can say no further words as he feels himself coming, Obi-Wan doing nothing but helping to steady him. Anakin knows there will be some sort of punishment for this, knows Obi-Wan will want to  _ really  _ teach him a lesson, but he doesn’t care about any of that right now. His soul feels alight with pleasure, his body thrumming with it. So he leans into Obi-Wan’s hands, letting it all happen, releasing all of his inhibitions and simply existing in the moment.

As he comes down from his high, he slumps over, supporting himself on his hands, and immediately slides off Obi-Wan before kneeling on all fours on the bed, panting as he waits for Obi-Wan’s response. He knows whatever it is, it’ll be something interesting, and through the blissed out haze of his mind, he hears Obi-Wan shifting to get up, now kneeling behind Anakin and running his fingers through Anakin’s hair. 

Anakin sighs softly, leaning into the touch. Then Obi-Wan pulls,  _ hard _ . Anakin’s head is yanked back, and he realizes Obi-Wan has moved so he’s whispering in Anakin’s ear, saying, “That was a  _ very bad  _ thing to do, Anakin. You need to learn patience, it seems. However will I teach you that, I wonder?”

“I don’t know,” Anakin pants, still overwhelmed by his orgasm. “Anything.” He knows Obi-Wan will not take that statement lightly, will probably really punish him. But Anakin  _ wants  _ it, wants to be at Obi-Wan’s mercy in that way, wants to fall at his feet and be taken in any way Obi-Wan sees fit, so he lets his eyelids fall closed as he feels Obi-Wan release his hair and move his hands downward to remove Anakin’s panties.

“I think I know,” Obi-Wan says, pulling the panties down Anakin’s legs and lifting each of Anakin’s feet so he can place the panties to the side. Anakin doesn’t know what he expects Obi-Wan to do, but he doesn’t expect Obi-Wan to grip his cock and start stroking it quickly.

“Ah! I’m so--so sensitive,” Anakin cries, all at once arching into the touch and pulling away from it, his body unsure of whether it wants this to stop immediately or continue indefinitely. But his mind is certain. He wants more. He needs it. 

“I know, darling; I know,” Obi-Wan coos, now pulling away as Anakin whimpers from the loss of contact. “So you want to come before I tell you to? Hmm? Well then, how about this? I’m going to teach you exactly what happens to boys who don’t show any restraint. You just sit still for a moment, dear one. I’ll get you all ready for me. That is, if it’s all right?” 

“Green, green, Master. I want it, don’t worry,” Anakin says, and Obi-Wan now gets off the bed entirely, and he becomes confused. “Master, what are you--”

His question is cut off completely by an invisible force gripping his wrists and ankles and flipping him onto his back so he’s splayed out on the bed. Once the initial shock at the movement subsides, he realizes what Obi-Wan is doing. Obi-Wan is using the Force for this punishment, and Anakin can’t wait to see what comes next.

Obi-Wan stands by the side of the bed and grabs Anakin’s chin, tilting Anakin’s head towards him. Anakin, always one to be contrary, says, “Master, don’t you need me to touch you? If you stop fucking me and don’t start again soon, you’re not gonna stay hard. Shouldn’t you be hurrying it up a bit?” Anakin knows he shouldn’t be mouthing off, but something about this space, even though it’s a punishment, has him feeling safe and loved, so he plays the part of the brat that he’s so well versed in, biting his lip and watching as Obi-Wan’s face betrays a flicker of indecisiveness.

“Oh don’t worry about me, dear one. There are a few things that need to be done before I can fuck you again. So, shall we begin?” Obi-Wan looks at him expectantly, seemingly searching Anakin’s eyes for any signs of hesitation. Anakin knows there’s none to be found, and he watches as Obi-Wan seems to come to the same conclusion.

“I’m ready when you are,” Anakin says, grinning cheekily. Obi-Wan smiles back at him before climbing onto the bed, straddling his body so he’s kneeling over Anakin but not touching him. Anakin feels anticipation curl in his gut in a pleasant spiral. Maybe this won’t be so much of a punishment after all. He looks up to Obi-Wan, waiting for him to say something.

Obi-Wan slowly starts stroking his own cock,  _ just _ out of Anakin’s reach, still not speaking. Anakin reflexively starts lifting his head from off the bed to try and take the tip into his mouth, but suddenly he feels a tendril of the Force wrap around his throat and yank him back down, the back of his head hitting the pillow softly. There’s no pressure around his neck, no threat of actual choking, but he’s held in place as if with a leash and collar.  _ Oh.  _

“Of all the things I could punish you with,” Obi-Wan says now “I knew nothing would teach you a lesson quite like being within such close reach of me and yet not being able to touch.” And he reaches out a hand as if to stroke Anakin’s cheek, but then lets it hover in the air right above Anakin’s skin, an unfulfilled promise.

Anakin is mesmerized by the sight of Obi-Wan stroking himself on top of him. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, and he once again wishes that he were allowed to take Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth. He wants to feel the thickness of it, the weight of it in his mouth as his lips stretch around it. He wants it to hit the back of his throat so he can swallow around it. He wants--

“Are you paying attention, dear one?” Obi-Wan’s voice slices through his daydreams like a sharpened blade. Obi-Wan is appearing slightly more strained on top of him, the speed of his strokes increasing. Anakin can tell by the way that he’s twisting his hand around the head of his cock that he’s soon be tiptoeing to the edge of that precipice of orgasm, and he’s suddenly hit with a feeling of desperation. 

“Obi-Wan, let me suck you off. Or, or, please fuck me. Whatever you want, just  _ please  _ let me touch you before you come,” Anakin says, now once more trying to raise his head and once more failing because of the Force collar around his neck. His hands strain at his bonds as he watches Obi-Wan’s eyes close, those perfect auburn eyelashes fluttering shut. Anakin’s getting especially needy. Obi-Wan is going to come, and Anakin can’t even touch him. It’s absolutely excruciating.

Still not responding to Anakin’s request, Obi-Wan looks at him and smirks, a thing that looks forced and strained as he says, “Oh, Anakin, I’m going to come in that pretty mouth of yours, and you’re going to be good. No trying to suck me off. If you do, your punishment will continue and you’ll get nothing. Can you be good for me?” Obi-Wan looks at Anakin with authority in his glance, but underneath it, Anakin can see a plea. 

“Yes Master, I’ve learned my lesson. Restraint. You can come in my mouth, and I promise I’ll be good.” And with that, he lets his mouth hang open, his tongue extending a little bit beyond his lower lip. Obi-Wan smiles at him and uses one hand to cradle Anakin’s cheek as he lines himself up.

“ _ Fuck _ , Anakin,” Obi-Wan moans as he finally really speeds up the motions of his hand. “After this, oh, Anakin, I’m going to make you come again. You’ve been so  _ good _ ,” and now Anakin hears Obi-Wan groan softly from above him before the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock is resting on his tongue and Obi-Wan’s come is shooting into his mouth. He feels a shiver run through himself at the taste of it, and he looks up at Obi-Wan from beneath his lashes, observing how beautiful Obi-Wan looks in the throes of his ecstasy.

He swallows Obi-Wan's come and watches as Obi-Wan comes down, waiting for him to release the Force restraints. He closes his mouth and swallows, then licks his lips. Then waits a few moments longer before Obi-Wan finally speaks.

“I can’t wait to be inside you again, dear one. You’re so tight and perfect for me. And now you’ve been taught your lesson, so you’re good and pliant, just waiting to be taken. Can I take you, Anakin? Can I fill you up with my cock? Can you be a good boy?” Obi-Wan is already stroking his cock to hardness again, and he reaches for the lube, slicking Anakin’s hole up with it as well as his own cock. Anakin is still waiting to be released.

“Master, aren’t you going to…?” Anakin trails off, wriggling his wrists and ankles in their bindings to give Obi-Wan a hint of what he’s asking. But he knows Obi-Wan knows, because Obi-Wan simply grins and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Oh, dear one, you did wonderfully during your lesson, but I’m not quite ready to let you go yet. I want to have you held down while you writhe on me. You’re going to look so pretty, stuffed full of cock and begging for it. My perfect Anakin.” Obi-Wan leans back a bit and kisses the tip of Anakin’s nose.

“But Master, that means I still can’t touch you,” Anakin complains, pouting. He watches as Obi-Wan simply aligns himself with Anakin’s entrance, a look of concentration on his face. Anakin is distracted by it for a moment, thinking of how beautiful Obi-Wan is, how perfectly Obi-Wan always fucks him, and how much Obi-Wan loves him. Affection blooms in his chest as a most welcome flower and he finds himself not wanting to complain as much. Obi-Wan has him, and that’s what matters.

“You might not be able to reach out and touch me, Anakin, but I assure you, I’ll be so deep inside you that you’ll be able to feel it  _ tomorrow _ when you wake up. So can I have you, Anakin?”

Despite himself, despite any games he might enjoy playing, despite his love of teasing, and even despite his desire to be in control of situations he encounters, Anakin breathes, “ _ Yes _ ,” into the charged air between him and Obi-Wan. 

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan replies, and he starts to slide his cock inside Anakin, Anakin able to feel every inch of it once again as he squirms a little bit, already having taken it once tonight but still needing to get used to it, starting to full in the best way possible as Obi-Wan looks him in the eyes.

“It’s so big, Master,” Anakin pants, and Obi-Wan smiles down at him, reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair, a gesture of softness amid the heat of the moment that Anakin latches onto, leaning into the touch and letting it enhance the experience of intimacy with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan removes his hand from Anakin’s hair and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“You’re such a good boy, Anakin. So good, taking your former Master’s cock just like you always wanted. You’re so used and loose now, all ready for me; it’s perfect. You always swallow your pride and let go for me so beautifully, Anakin, and I love it,” Obi-Wan says, now pressing a kiss to Anakin’s forehead.

“Only for you,” Anakin replies, grinning. “You’re the only one who I do this for, the only one I moan so pretty for. Now, fuck me like you mean it, Master.” He lifts his hips into the pressure of Obi-Wan’s cock as much as he can while restrained like he is, and he sees Obi-Wan’s eyes light up like he’s just discovered something that nobody else in the galaxy is privy to. 

Obi-Wan pulls almost all the way out of Anakin and then slowly, excruciatingly, slides back in, making Anakin aware of just how deliberately unhurried his pace is, saying, “Oh, Anakin, my dear former Apprentice, you look so gorgeous when you’re on my cock, but I think you’re forgetting your manners. And so soon after you had a lesson, too. Do I have to teach you all over again?”

Anakin whines, not wanting to be denied anything. “No, no, that’s not necessary. What I need is for you to fuck me,  _ hard _ . Please, Master, please stop making me wait. I need your cock. I’ll be good, I swear I will. I just need you to fill me up, to really fuck me,” Anakin says, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout, looking up at Obi-Wan with pleading eyes and hoping this will be enough politeness in Obi-Wan’s eyes to get him what he wants.

“Very good, dear one,” Obi-Wan says. “Now you will receive your reward.” And Obi-Wan once more pulls almost completely out before slamming back inside Anakin, making Anakin’s teeth clack together from the force of it. He knows the expression on his face must be that of utter surprise because Obi-Wan smirks at him knowingly, saying, “What? You didn’t think I was actually going to prolong really fucking you any more did you? Even I have my breaking point, and the way you feel around me, so warm and slick and tight, that would be enough to break anyone. No more lessons for tonight, Anakin. There’s just you and me.”

And Anakin sighs, feeling Obi-Wan push deep inside him in such a divine motion, Anakin swears this is what it must feel like to be a deity. Nothing could possibly feel better than this, this coming together of the two of them, so intimately, Obi-Wan peppering Anakin’s face with kisses as he changes his angle just slightly, but enough to hit Anakin’s prostate, getting him to roll his eyes back in his head and say, “Oh,  _ Master _ , just like that.”

Anakin is used to the dynamic of him coming undone for Obi-Wan little by little, and then all at once.But nothing is ever enough to prepare him for the flash of white hot arousal he feels every time he has the chance to watch  _ Obi-Wan _ come undone above him. Obi-Wan gripping onto the sheets with all his strength, panting as he thrusts into Anakin, apparently so overcome with the feeling of it.

Obi-Wan had this look in his eyes like he’s desperate for anything and everything Anakin is willing to give him, and Anakin experimentally clenches down on Obi-Wan’s length as it pushes inside him, prompting Obi-Wan to moan and his movements to stutter.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ , dear one, you feel so good around me. So tight, so good. You're always so, so perfect for me. Can I come inside you, Anakin? Please? I want my come so deep inside you that none of it will drip out. Can you let me have that?" Obi-Wan says. Obi-Wan must know he’s babbling a bit, must know he’s not at all sounding calm and collected, but Anakin loves when he gets this way, loves when Obi-Wan drops that oh so controlled side of his personality and just lets himself  _ be _ .

“Yes, Obi-Wan, you can come inside me. Of course you can. I want to feel you all wet and hot inside me. But you need to make me come first, and-- _ fuck _ !” Anakin’s sentence devolves into a curse as Obi-Wan precisely grinds down against his prostate, showing that he is still indeed capable of making Anakin fall apart.

Were Anakin unbound, he would be running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair right now, soothing him through the intensity of what he’s feeling, tugging slightly, just like Obi-Wan likes. But for now--

Suddenly, Anakin feels the bonds on his wrists, ankles, and neck disappear, like fog in the face of the morning sun. Obi-Wan must have sensed his thoughts, and has lifted his restraints, giving him the opportunity to throw his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and run his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, just as he wanted.

Anakin lifts his head just as Obi-Wan leans his down, and their mouths come together in a surging tide of impassioned movement, their mouths open and panting against each other, Obi-Wan whispering, “You’re so good, so good, Anakin,” and Anakin, at a loss for words, just moaning into Obi-Wan’s mouth and sucking on his lower lip.

“I want you to come for me, Anakin. I want you to come on yourself before I come inside you. Can you be good for me one more time, Anakin?” Obi-Wan almost pleads, his eyes filled with a determinedness to stay as lucid as possible before falling into the haze of pleasure that must be threatening to overtake him.

“Yes, Obi-Wan,” Anakin responds. “But first, I want something. Can you give me a little gift, Master?” And Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan with his most well-practiced pleading eyes, looking up from under his eyelashes.

“ _ Anything _ , anything for you, dear one. Just,  _ oh,  _ just say the word,” Obi-Wan responds, clearly starting to near that edge of orgasm, and before he falls over the side and goes plummeting into ecstasy, Anakin needs something.

“I want you to fuck me from behind. I want to get on all fours and have you push your cock deep inside me while you run your fingers through my hair and tell me how good I’m being for you. I need you to tell me I’m  _ perfect _ , that nobody else could take your cock so well. I need it, Master. I need you to fuck me so hard and so deep that I won’t be able to  _ walk _ afterwards. Can you do that for me?” Anakin’s voice comes out sounding a lot more like an authoritative request than a plea.

Obi-Wan thrusts once more inside him, as if reluctant to have their bodies parted even for a moment, and says, “Oh, yes,  _ Anakin _ , oh, I would love that. Just get on all fours, all pretty, and I’ll see what I can do.”

Anakin feels Obi-Wan pull out and he momentarily mourns the loss, but quickly gets up so he’s standing on all fours, legs spread, a perfect present for Obi-Wan to take. He looks behind him to fin Obi-Wan running his hands over Anakin’s skin adoringly, caressing his hips once again, before he says, “You’re gorgeous, dear one.”

Anakin pushes back against Obi-Wan, simply saying, “ _ Come on _ , Master, you said you’d fuck me like this, so please hurry up.” Anakin now feels Obi-Wan position his cock at Anakin’s entrance once more before pushing in, and even though this isn’t the first time Anakin’s been fucked tonight, he still can’t help the drawn out “ _ Ah _ ,” that leaves his mouth, like a prayer, worshiping Obi-Wan himself.

“There, that’s it-- _ fuck _ ,” Obi-Wan says, perhaps imagining he could keep his composure but immediately failing to do so as soon as he starts fucking Anakin again. “Oh, dear one, you’re always so  _ tight _ for me. You take me so well; I love the feeling of your body wrapped around me. Oh, dear one, you’re perfect. You’re so perfect. I can’t even find the words-- _ oh.”  _

Anakin pushes back onto Obi-Wan’s cock, feeling that delicious fullness when he knows it’s completely inside him and responding to Obi-Wan’s praise as best he can in his blissed out state, saying, “Fuck,  _ Master,  _ your cock is so good. Always fucks me so good. I love how  _ deep  _ you go,  _ fuck _ . Keep going, Obi-Wan, keep fucking me.”

Anakin suddenly feels a hand almost clumsily gripping his hair and twisting his head to look behind him. He obeys, and he sees Obi-Wan. And oh, what a sight Obi-Wan makes right now, his usually perfect hair falling into his face, his mouth open and his lips pink and slick with saliva, his pupils blown wide and his eyes trained on Anakin in a way that would look almost drunken were it not for the intense clarity behind the lustful haze in Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, “I want you to make me come. Please, dear one?” And Obi-Wan looks so desperate, so needy for whatever Anakin can provide, Anakin, not entirely trusting his voice, nods seriously.

Obi-Wan sighs in relief and Anakin knows what he has to do. As Obi-Wan releases his hair, he begins rhymically pushing his hips back, fucking himself onto Obi-Wan’s cock as Obi-Wan starts to tremble and his own thrusts that meet Anakin’s grow uncoordinated. Anakin reaches a hand up and begins stroking himself, his movements on his own cock in time with the push and pull of he and Obi-Wan’s bodies. Anakin angles himself just a bit differently, and then suddenly the edges of his vision are going blurry and he feels the heat pooled in his stomach threatening to overcome him.

“Master,  _ Obi-Wan _ , I’m gonna--oh, I’m coming,” Anakin groans, as he welcomes the wave of pleasure that is consuming his body. He lets it wash him into itself, permitting himself to just exist within it and not fighting its demands. If he could, he would drown in this moment, allow it to crowd out all negative parts of his life, leaving him only with this short series of seconds in which he and Obi-Wan are so intimately connected.

He comes down from his orgasmic high to hear Obi-Wan panting behind him, saying, “You were so good, dear one. So beautiful. I need to come. I need to come inside you. Can I, Anakin?” Obi-Wan sounds so desperate that he might actually snap from all the tension built up inside him. There’s only one thing to do. Anakin sends out a tendril of the Force to caress Obi-Wan’s cheek as he speaks to him.

“Come for me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, reaching his flesh hand back to place it on top of Obi-Wan’s hand on his hip in a soothing gesture. Obi-Wan withdraws once more, and then slams his cock back in, and Anakin feels warmth deep inside himself.

“Oh,  _ Anakin _ , you’re so good, so perfect.  _ Ah _ , you’re so good, Anakin, I love you,” Obi-Wan babbles as he comes, and Anakin just rubs Obi-Wan’s hand with his own as Obi-Wan runs through his orgasm.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, not even sure if Obi-Wan can hear him right now, but it doesn’t matter. “I always will.”

Anakin looks back at Obi-Wan to find him breathing heavily, his shoulders slumped and his head hanging down. Obi-Wan seems to use all his strength to pick his head back up to look at Anakin, smile, and say, “Dear one, that was spectacular, but if you’re looking to go another round, you’ll have to give me at least an hour or two. Twice, I can do, but three times? Let’s just say that would take a bit more than just sheer willpower.” He looks at Anakin and once more brings a hand out to run his fingers through Anakin’s hair before saying, “Although, just the sight of you all fucked out and blissful makes me wish I could go again.”

Anakin giggles and gently pulls himself off of Obi-Wan’s softening cock, flopping onto his back as he stretches his hands above his head and says, “That was so good.” 

Obi-Wan, seeming to regain some of his previous composure, says, “Well look right next to where you’re lying, Anakin. You’ve made a mess. We have to change the sheets, and before that, we have to get cleaned up so we can lie down together once the sheets are cleaned. Come on, up.” And Obi-Wan holds a hand out to Anakin, which Anakin grabs with his prosthetic hand and uses to haul himself up to a sitting position once more.

Obi-Wan gets off the bed and beckons to Anakin, and Anakin scoots forward and places his feet on the ground, standing up and fixing Obi-Wan with a look of exaggerated, false disapproval and saying, “I can still walk. You didn’t fulfill all my wishes, old man. I think you’re losing your touch.” And he grins at Obi-Wan as he starts to walk to the ‘fresher.

Then, a noise neither one of them wants to hear. A knock on the door. Obi-Wan seems to concentrate for a moment, and then he looks at Anakin in horror, saying, “It’s them.”

“Who?” asks Anakin, but Obi-Wan is already grabbing his wrist and retrieving articles of clothing, leading him to the living room and throwing his clothes at him.

“Grandmaster Yoda and Master Windu. Do try to act like your old Master hasn’t just fucked you within an inch of your life,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin begins dressing and feels Obi-Wan watching as he rather clumsily puts on his clothes, knowing his hair must still be a mess and feeling a faint sheen of sweat still clinging to his skin. Another knock sounds at the door. Anakin is almost frozen in abject fear of what is to come.

“Know you are in there, we do,” comes Yoda’s voice, and Obi-Wan runs to the front door, pulling on the last of his robes as he turns the knob. 

Obi-Wan opens the door, and Anakin stands behind him as they bow to the two Masters outside Obi-Wan’s apartment. Obi-Wan beckons to them and says, “Please, come in. What brings you here at this hour? And would you care for tea?”

Mace looks around the apartment as Yoda says, “Felt a disturbance in the Force, we did. Came here to investigate, we decided to.” Yoda looks at Anakin and makes an oddly amused expression, as if he’s just heard a joke that nobody else could understand.

“For a place that so recently underwent such a disturbance, the two of you seem especially calm and collected. Any idea why that is?” Mace asks, narrowing his eyes and flicking his gaze between Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Anakin looks now between Mace and Yoda, and suddenly, where there once was fear, he feels nothing but determinedness. He can’t expect them to suddenly change the Jedi Code. But they’re like his family. He can expect them to at least understand some things. So he opens his mouth and speaks.

“Master Kenobi was simply showing me a new meditation technique, Masters. I think it pushed all the doubt and confusion right out of me. That must’ve been what you felt. Sorry we didn’t warn you.”

Yoda nods sagely as if this is the answer he’s been expecting all along, and Mace looks at Anakin like one would look at an unruly child that they are so very fond of. All the while Obi-Wan is very pointedly staring anywhere but Mace and Yoda’s faces, so his eyes finally land on Anakin, and for a moment, it’s just the two of them again, and Anakin all but sighs, but he quickly comes to his senses when Mace speaks.

“I’m happy the two of you have found a  _ meditation technique  _ that works,” Mace says carefully. “However, I don’t want to be informed about what the specifics are, I don’t want to know when you’re meditating, and I definitely don’t want to feel it in the Force when you do.” Mace looks between Anakin and Obi-Wan, clearly expecting an answer.

“Yes, absolutely, yes Master,” says Anakin, and his uncharacteristic submission has both Mace and Yoda raising their eyebrows.

“I will also respect those requests,” Obi-Wan says.

Yoda chuckles and says, “Softened your former Apprentice, this meditation technique has,” and if Anakin didn’t know any better he could swear he saw Yoda  _ wink _ at Obi-Wan.

“I suppose you could say that,” Obi-Wan replies, and Anakin sees his cheeks turning a slight pink, so he feels the need to distract them from the fact that they are all standing--except for Yoda in his hovering chair--in the middle of the living room, doing nothing but asking questions that nobody wants to ask or answer.

“Well, Masters, I think Obi-Wan said he was going to make some tea. Do you want to stay for some? Although now that I think about it, it is getting rather late, and--”

“Leave now, we will,” Yoda says and he and Mace begin to walk towards the door.

“Shield better next time,” Mace says as they leave, shutting the door behind him. 

Obi-Wan collapses on the couch, a look of disbelief in his eyes as he shakes his head and looks at Anakin and says, “They know.” 

Anakin laughs now, and he’s surprised when Obi-Wan doesn’t laugh with him, saying, “Well of course they know! I don’t think they were exactly subtle about it. But that’s not what matters. What matters is that we need to get out of these clothes and take a shower, and--”

“But the Jedi Code,” Obi-Wan interrupts, seemingly unable to understand what Anakin has understood already.

“The Jedi Code does not prohibit us from loving each other,” Anakin says, now sitting on the couch next to Obi-Wan and running a hand through his hair. “The Jedi are our family, and family understands that sometimes, rules need to be bent in order to find true happiness. Which is what I’ve found with you, Obi-Wan. I love you, and you know that, and they know that, and someday I want the whole galaxy to know that. But for right now, it’s just you and me.”

Obi-Wan turns to look at him, no more confusion in his face, and he says, “You’re right, dear one. They understand, and I’m glad for that, but right now it’s you and me, and we need to shower.”

“I like the way you think, Master. It feels like I’ve been in these clothes forever,” Anakin says, humor tinting his voice. He stands up and reaches his prosthetic hand out to Obi-Wan before saying, “Shall we?”

Obi-Wan smiles and grips Anakin’s hand.

“We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you give me any shit for how many times they came I will straight up hit you with my own personal life stories that prove this is very much possible. Anyway, this was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read as well <3


End file.
